


Red

by Reytenstiel



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reytenstiel/pseuds/Reytenstiel
Summary: Ganda came home from work and something unusual happened.
Relationships: Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)/Ganda Hamdan, Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Red

_Hey Ghani, aku pula-"_

Ganda, still holding the door handle, suddenly stop in the front of his boyfriend's door. His face was blushed as red as the lips of man in the front of him. Ghani just finished applying his new dark red lipstick when Ganda came home from the work. Seeing Ganda lost his words at the sight of him, he finally stood up from his chair, and walked towards him.

_"Kamu sudah pulang Ganda? Maaf tadi aku tidak mendengar mobilmu parkir, maaf ya-"_

Suddenly Ganda pulled him to his embrace and kissed him hungrily.

_"_ _Ghani, shit, you look hot with that damn red lipstick"._

With the red lipstick that already get smudged in his lips, he smirked.

_"_ _I know."_

**Author's Note:**

> Again with super-short fic. Also, this is a self-indulgent fic kjskjdksjd please bear with me. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
